


Come back to me

by chatnoirwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirwritings/pseuds/chatnoirwritings
Summary: You needed to hear from him one more time. It had been months since you last saw him. He had promised he wouldn't leave you behind again... but he did.





	Come back to me

Not a single message, not a phone call, not a visit. It'd been months since your long term boyfriend had decided to help the so called Captain America. You tried to stop him, you really tried, but the opportunity to help that man was too appealing to him.

You missed him, you missed spending those cold nights talking to him, listening to his stories while the two of you would be on bed, hugging each other. Cold nights like this one made you miss him even more. He had promised, but he couldn't help it. Maybe it was his good nature, his need to help others. It was one of his virtues... but also one of his flaws.

You had tried to call him once, but soon you realised he had left the phone at home. He clearly didn't want to be found.

What the hell was he doing? What kind of help Captain America needed? You didn't know. “It's for your own safety”, he had explained before leaving you behind. “It's for the best if you don't know where I am”.

But you needed to know. God, you needed to hear his voice, even if it was only in order to tell you an _I'm fine, I'll be back soon_.

 

You needed Sam Wilson with you.

 

* * *

 

 

It seemed your prayers had been heard, as one night your mobile phone rang with such intensity you immediately got up from your bed. _3 am_ , your clock read. 'It must be Sam', you thought as you almost run towards your phone.

With trembling hands, you picked it up. “Y-yes?”

Silence, you prayed again. _Please, I need to hear his voice..._

“Babe”

It was what you only needed. But you couldn't reply, even thought you tried no to, you burst into tears. It made him sad enormously, he only wanted to go back and hug you, he wanted to have you in his arms. But he couldn't, not yet.

“Don't cry...”, he almost whispered. It really broke him hearing you cry and not be able to do anything about it.

You tried to keep your composure and, after sniffling repeatedly, you tried to talk to him.

“Where are you?”, you asked at last.

“I cannot tell you”, you knew what his answer would be.

“I... I miss you”, you said as you went to sit down on your bed. “Come back...”

Sam made a pause, trying to find the right words for you.

“I can't go back now, but I will”

His answer switched something on inside you.

“But I want you here!” You had never wanted to be too clingy, but after those lonely months, you just couldn't help it. You only wanted him to be at home. With you.

“Steve...”, he began. “I'm helping Steve with something... But I'll be back to you”

You knew how important Steve was for him, you almost felt jealous. But both of you knew his real intention behind that. You hadn't told him when he left, but you needed to get it off your chest. You thought now it was the right moment. Although you didn't want to hurt him with your words. You were too sad.

“He...”, you said. Sam waited for you to continue. “He is not Riley, love”

Sam smiled. But it was a painful smile, although you couldn't see it. He knew you didn't want to hurt him, you cared too much for him.

“Babe...”

“No!”, you interrupted. “I know! But...”

Silence again. A bitter silence.

“I just... I'm afraid”

After those words, Sam couldn't hold his tears anymore. You knew about his wingman. God, after that fateful time, he had sought refuge in your arms. They had been tough and sorrowful moments for you two.

He tried to calm himself, for you, so that you couldn't feel his sorrow. He only wanted you to believe everything was fine.

“That's not the only reason I'm helping Steve... And you know it”.

Yes, you had been talking about it the night before he had left. You knew it, but... You were really afraid.

“Babe... Let's not talk about it. I'll have to hang up soon”

You closed your eyes for a moment. “Will you come back?”, you asked him.

“I will”, he just said. “I promise I will”

And you knew he wouldn't break his promise. He had never done it before and you weren't going to start believing otherwise.

“I know”, you replied. “I miss you... I love you”

“I love you too”, Sam's reply was too fast that you almost couldn't finish saying those words to him.

“I'll be back soon”. You smiled.

Before you could say anything else, you heard some voices on the other side of the line. It seemed it was time to end your conversation.

“I have to leave”, he hurriedly said. “I'll call you again. I love you”

“I love you too”

“I'll be back. Don't worry... It's a promise”, he said as he bade you farewell.

Then, the sound of the phone indicated he had just hung up. It was a depressing sound.

But now, after hearing his voice again, you knew.

You just knew. It was a promise; despite his _mission_ , despite that tough mission, he would come back.

As you knew he had to be focused entirely, you had saved your surprise for when he arrived.

He would come back. After those three dark months, you smiled with enthusiasm. It was a promise. And he had never broken a promise in his life.

 

He would come back to you.

 

And then, you would spend those cold nights together again. Although this time it wouldn't be just the two of you.

With a bright smile, you looked at your growing belly. “Daddy will come back soon”, you sang. “It's a promise”

 

**And Sam Wilson never broke his promise**. Two months later, that promise turned real.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on the [**prompt 927**](http://daily-prompts.tumblr.com/post/166153085461/prompt-927) by daily-prompts.


End file.
